


The Proposal

by yepzebras



Series: Marliza OneShots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Eliza and Alex are bffs, F/F, Fluff, Lams - Freeform, Marliza, Marriage Proposal, but it's only mentioned, proposal, wedding ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yepzebras/pseuds/yepzebras
Summary: Eliza proposes to her girlfriend Maria





	The Proposal

     Eliza took a sip of her latte, admiring the rich taste. She was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to survive without coffee. Her best friend from high school, Alexander Hamilton, was on his eighth cup of black coffee. He was staring at his computer, violently typing away at the keyboard. Eliza was reading  _To Kill a Mockingbird_ for what must have been the fifth time. Her copy had certainly seen better days. They would do this sometimes, on weekends. They were both seniors at Kings College this year. Eliza was majoring in Pre-Med and Alex in Poli-Sci.

     "So, Alex, what're you working on?" She asked, taking another sip of her milky caffeinated beverage.

     "Some essay for Washington's class."

     "Ah. Are you doing anything interesting later this week?" He downed the rest of his coffee.

     "Date with John. We're going to check out the new turtle exhibit at the Natural History Museum." He stalked over to the register and ordered his ninth coffee. He grabbed the cup and headed back to their table.

     "What're you doing?" Alex asked. Eliza had been holding back her excitement for the last hour, and couldn't wait to tell Alex the news.

     "So, you know how me and Maria are really serious?"

     "Yeah."

     "Well, I've been thinking," she took in a deep breath, "maybe I should propose?" Alex slammed down his computer, and hugged Eliza tightly around the neck.

     "You totally should! You two were a match made in heaven! I'll go help you pick out a ring!" He stuck all his papers in his bag with his laptop and slung it around his neck. "Come on!"

     "Really?"

     "Yes! Come on!"

     "Alex, this is kind of a big deal for me. Please try to settle down atleast a little bit. Okay? I want to make this perfect it is a major part of my life I'm deciding on."

     "Fine. Do you not want to pick a ring out today?"

     "Um, no. We're getting a ring, and it's gonna be amazing."

 

     "So, what exactly is your budget, Eliza?" Alex was sitting in the passenger's seat of the car, typing away at his phone.

     "Um," she blushed, "fifty dollars."

     "Well, that lowers our choices. But you know what, that might make it better."

     "And what is your reasoning for that?"

     "More personal. You have to look harder."

     "Ah." Eliza stopped the car at the red light. "Alex, what are you doing on your phone?"

     "Someone on the internet is wrong, so I'm correcting their mistakes."

     "I'm not sure how you haven't been banned from twitter yet." He shrugged.

     "Anyway, where should we go?"

     "Aren't you at all nervous?" Alex asked.

     "Oh, I'm absolutely terrified." This was, in fact, very true. "But I'm trying to show a calm exterior. Just be chill, you know?"

     "Right. I'm done passive-aggressively tweeting someone. The thrift store, perhaps?" Slowly he reached back for the phone.

     "Alex, we are literally about to buy a ring so that I can propose to my girlfriend. Please stop tweeting."

     "Fine." Eliza put out her hand, and Alex sadly gave her the electronic. While she dropped it in her purse at the next stop light, Alex started blasting music from the radio.

 

     They finally pulled into the parking lot of the store, and walked out of the car and into the cool building. They wandered through the rows of brightly colored fabrics and insane eighties outfits.

     "How would I look in this?" Alex held some bright pink women's lingerie up to his body.

     "While I'm sure that John would like that, I don't think it's really your style." Alex snorted. 

     "Now, the most important thing. The ring." They wandered over to the counter. A woman with brightly colored hair in a half-shaved pattern absentmindedly filed her nails as the pair looked through the rings.

     "What're you looking for?" The woman asked.

     "Well, I was thinking about something vintage, maybe fourties or fifties style, for my girlfriend." The woman brought out a few boxes, all of which Eliza deemed not good enough for Maria. Finally she brought out a pale blue box.

     "We've had this one for a while, you might like it." She opened it to show a thin silver band with one small diamond inside.

     "The diamonds not real, I should tell you, so it's only thirty dollars." Eliza sighed.

     "It's perfect."

 

     Maria certainly agreed, she said so herself. She also said "yes" when Eliza got down on one knee and proposed to the most beautiful girl she had ever met.


End file.
